Fed Up
by Sachiko Ever After
Summary: Sachiko Shinozaki is back to her murderous ways. However, Yoshikazu is slowly regaining his sanity, and he eventually realizes what he has done, and starts to disobey her orders. This means trouble for Sachiko. What will happen next? I can't summary just read! I worked hard on this. Rated T for Guts, Gore, and Language.
1. Prologue

_Day 12 - Date unknown_

 _Unfortunately, this will be one of my last entries. I can no longer withstand the never-ending pain in my stomach. I hope that someone will find these notes, and know that I was having an expected death. I have been locked in this storage cabinet for days now. I have turned into nothing but mere flesh and bone. I have given up. There is no one who will save me this time. This school was intended to kill whoever enters._

 _That makes me angry. I want to hurt whoever set us here. What happened to, "Friends forever" and "We'll make it out together!"_

 _I miss Riyoko. He was kind. I hope he finds this journal. My sanity is slipping faster than my seconds left. I can't take this pain. I want to go home._

 _Home…he….mu…..go….._

 _Never forget me….._

 _Please…_

 _To you, reading this, never….ive…..p…..ho….e._

 _I need water…..water…please…._

 _So…tired…._

 _Day 13 – Date unknown_

 _This will be the end. My tears have stained the paper so it is hardly legible. I am so hungry. I love you Ri…._

"Ri….yo…ko…" I whimpered. "Ri…yo...ko."

My eyes slowly started to close.

"Riyoko…" I squeaked. "He…lp….."

"Ri…y…" I heard a voice mumble from inside the room next to me.

I crept towards it to hear a familiar voice crying. It was high-pitched, innocent sounding.

"H...Hello?" I ask quietly, peering in the classroom. There was no one to be found.

"H….elp…me please…..Ri…."

I looked around. There were desks, and a large storage cabinet. Was she in there?

"….Aishi…..Ayano-san? Ayano! Are you in there? Ayano!" I screamed.

There was a soft banging on the door.

"Ri…Riyoko-kun….help….help me please!" The voice sounded like it was as strong as it would get, and it seemed pleading, but had no emotion in it what so ever.

I started to try to pull off the lock.

"I'm coming for you Ayano!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps in the distance.

The lock opened. The doors opened suddenly, and a small figure of a girl fell out, with black hair. She fell limp against the floor.

"Ri…Riyoko…!" She exclaimed, voice raspy and quiet.

"Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagghhhhhh…." I heard a voice coming from the hallway.

"We have to run!" I yelled, pulling the small, fragile form over my shoulder, breaking for the exit. She bounced loosely on my shoulder as I ran.

The footsteps turned into loud bangs as I heard what the voice had come from was chasing me. I threw Ayano into what seemed to be a janitor closet. I ran in there and pushed furniture in the way of the door. I breathed heavily.

"Ri….Ri…..Riyo..ko…" Ayano mumbled. I looked at her. I became aware that where her left eye used to be, was now just a messy glop of blood and viscera, hanging out, pouring out of her face like contents of a meat grinder. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. "Ri…." She said. Her hand was outstretched to me, her face held up as she lay on the ground. "I love…..rii….." she whispered, and then her hand and face fell limp against the ground.

"N-No….Ayano-san….please…Ayano….AYANO!" I screamed. "PLEASE!" I kept screaming. I picked up the small girl and held her in my arms. "No…don't die please don't die don't die don't die don't die!" I cried.

The door was pushed open, the furniture falling over and crashing to the ground, inches from my feet. I pressed my face into her black hair, crying.

I looked up. It was a giant man. His eyes were a blood red, his mouth hanging open loosely. His shirt was stained with blood, and a sledgehammer was dragging behind him. I recognized him. Yanagihori Yoshikazu.

"Yan…..Yanagihori Yoshikazu…" I said, deliberately out of fear.

He grunted, looking up at me.

"Please…."

He moved towards me, kicking the loose wood of the bookcase I had pushed in front of the door earlier. He raised his sledgehammer over my head.

"Yoshikazu, please, stop! You don't have to listen to Sachiko! She doesn't know what she's doing! You don't know what you are doing! Snap out of it! Please! I know what you've been through! It was wrong! She shouldn't have used you! I'm so sorry, just please, spare me please! We're going to die anyway!" I had no idea what was coming out of my mouth. It was nonstop prattle. I hadn't even remembered when I opened my mouth. It's like I wasn't talking at all.

He seemed stunned. His sledgehammer dropped to the ground.

"You don't…have…too…"

I was out of breath.

The tall man looked over me.

"I….di…d….no….t…hi..ng."

It wasn't exactly words, but I could hear slurred sounds coming out of his mouth.

"I know." I said.

"It….wa…sn't….my….fa…ult." He said.

"I know," I said again.

His eyebrows looked at me angrily. "It….Sac…hiko…..I….can't….."

He raised his sledgehammer again, and it swung down, cracking Ayano's skull.

There was a loud crack, and a loud scream, that ripped through my hears and my mind.

"AYANO!" I screamed.

Yoshikazu looked at me. "Sh…e….was…go…ing…to…die…any…way, ri…gh…t?" He said. There was then a cackling grunt, and then he left the room.

I gathered up bits of skull and blood and tissue in my arms, crying.

"Ayano….." I cried.

I lay down, to never move again.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked down, Sachiko cackling maniacally, and I was watching her. She was laughing her head off to the point of tears. She looked at me. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head. I didn't feel like opening my mouth. I didn't feel like moving. She looked at me for a moment, and then she seemed to get frustrated at me not answering. "Hey, blockhead! I asked you something!" She said.

How was I supposed to answer that? "…Engh..Nno," I murmured.

"Good." She said, and then resumed her laughing.

" _What's so funny?"_ I asked her, not physically, but spiritually. I can't exactly get the words off the tip of my tongue.

"Aw, just how they beg and plead. It's hilarious how stupid the living can be!"

" _Well, you know we were both living once. Does that make us stupid?"_ I knew it would upset her, but it's not like she could do anything about it.

She looked down. "No! It doesn't for me! Maybe for you though," She said, smirking.

" _Don't you ever get bored?_ " I asked.

"Bored of what?" She said questionably, turning her head towards me.

 _"_ _You know, bored of killing others?_ " I asked.

Her eyes darkened and her irises faded.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to help me anymore?" Her little hands balled up in fists and she looked up at me. I was 2 feet taller than her. She was truly adorable, but there still was that fear that I felt.

 _"_ _No. I'm not saying that at all. I'm just asking if it has crossed your mind that you don't have to kill others. If the living are so stupid, if you kill them then they will be dead. Then they will be smarter than you. What will you do then?"_

She picked me up and threw me against the wall. I couldn't feel it, but I was sitting there in shock, unable to move. The only thing I could feel were the rope burns around my neck. "I am _not_ having this conversation with _you_." She said angrily.

I didn't argue with her. I didn't like talking to her in the first place. I knew that she was more spiritually powerful than me, and in a snap of her fingers she could send us all to Hell, where we should be. "Why do you ask so many questions? Since when did you even ask questions? Since when were you sane enough to even _think?_ " She said. With each word, her voice level raised until she was practically screaming in my face.

Then, the room shook lightly. I felt the presence of several other spirits entering the room. The strongest one I noticed was Yuki's. She typically had more energy coming off of her in the first place, almost as much as Sachiko's. After everyone had been appeased, Yuki regained her quiet, collected personality I was used to. She was the only one I could stand, for Ryou and Tokiko were all over the place.

" _You know, Sachiko, I couldn't help but notice how close you are to Yoshikazu. Maybe there's-_ "

"SHUT UP!" Sachiko yelled, straight in Yuki's face. The older ghost didn't even flinch at Sachiko's evil tone, which I, to be honest, I was terrified of. This wasn't the first time I'd heard something about me and Sachiko, and I knew they were basically making fun of her to annoy her. Sachiko, after all, was seven. It's not like she could make them stop. All they'd do is laugh at her and tease her more.

They proceeded to start screaming at one another. I wasn't about to sit and watch another bitch fight between the two of them, so I turned to leave. Sachiko never knew that I still was aware of my actions, and I wasn't going to let her know about it anytime soon, even though the previous efforts probably gave it away.

As I left, there were numerous sounds of things clattering across the room, banging, yelps and screams from the two girls inside. It was humorous for the other spirits, as they all crowded in the room to watch them, but for me, it wasn't really worth it. They'd mainly just curse and pull each other's hair until one of them gave up.

Things were sure starting to get boring around here. Finding living souls were becoming more and more uncommon, until there were only about ten people left alive here. It made me wonder if Sachiko and Saenoki Naho should find a new way to get people here, or soon, there won't be anyone left. I also started to regret for what I had said earlier, knowing that the reason Sachiko killed people was because she _was_ bored, and there was no 'getting tired of it' going to come anytime soon. I might as well as stick to myself and listen to her.

On a second thought, since when could I think straight? Normally my thoughts consisted of broken up syllables and meaningless things. Sachiko was right. Since when could I think? I didn't know, and it was confusing for me to think about it.

I erased those thoughts in my head and threw my sledgehammer over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

I couldn't ignore it. I was starving. But unless I was going to become a cannibal, I wasn't going to eat anything anytime soon.

My stomach was intense pain.

I walked past the infirmary when I heard a loud crash. There was screaming inside. They were girls voices. I also heard footsteps coming from the other direction. I didn't know what to do. I decided to run down the hall in the opposite direction I heard the footsteps coming in. I ran down the stairs, leaping over the piano wire and over numerous corpses. My mind went blank as I kept running.

I knew who was making those steps. It was the man with the hammer. He would kill me, for sure.

I could've gone inside the infirmary, but I was too scared to see if someone was actually in there.

I stopped inside a bathroom.

It got silent as my thoughts stopped creating noise in my mind.

 _Dead_ silent.

I was alone, and hungry. If I was crying, I wouldn't be surprised.

There were corpses everywhere, Lining the halls, walls, floors, rooms, _everywhere_. It was only a matter of time until I was one of them. I decided to eventually leave. However, when I opened the bathroom door to leave…

…Someone was standing there to enter.

I saw a high school boy, but didn't recognize the uniform. His jacket was thrown over his shoulder, and he had a psychotic smile on his face.

I screamed out of fright, falling back on my butt, into a pool of another student's blood.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." The tall boy said. I looked up. Was he….normal?

Then, there was someone else behind him. The man with the hammer.

Out of instinct, I shouted:

"Behind you!"

The boy zipped around and grabbed a hold of the man's face, throwing him to the ground. Was it that easy to take him down?

I heard a low grunt come out of the ground.

"Fuck off, asshole." The boy said. His voice was deep and velvetly.

"Yuuya Kizami, at your service," He said, reaching out a hand and a smile that seemed too good to be real.

Yuki had a fistful of Sachiko's hair in hand, holding her up to where all she could do was kick and punch the air.

"Aren't you cute?" Yuki said, he irises fading and a crazy smile growing on her face.

Sachiko screamed. "I'm sorry! Let go of me, please!"

The small girl flailed in the air, for Yuki's strength was no match for Sachiko. Sachiko was weak, after all, holding the Nirvana in the tiny frame of hers.

The spirits had seen this before.

Yuki would hold Sachiko in the air until tears came down her face, and then drop her to the floor, and then Yoshikazu would come in, fed up with their fighting and yell at Yuki to leave Sachiko alone.

However, after Sachiko was finally released to the ground, the giant man was nowhere to be seen.

The other spirits would always build up strength to bully Sachiko, to the point of torture. Even in death, Sachiko was still the same little girl she always was, on the inside, with a mask that made her seem so evil, when all she wanted is to go home with her mom, and sit down at the piano while her mother would put Sachiko's tiny fingers on the keys, telling her when to play that note and which ones to press.

But to Sachiko, that was all gone now. Sachiko had no idea that her mother was still there, watching over Sachiko. Sachiko knew that her mother's spirit was there, Sachiko just couldn't see her. Even with all her spiritual power, she still didn't see her.

 _Sac-chan is my pride and joy. She'd do anything for me. I don't think she even recognizes me anymore .But I still love her with all my heart._


End file.
